The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing member for fixing a toner image to a sheet.
Some image forming apparatuses such as printers include a safety circuit that forcibly stops power supply to a fixing heater when a fixing device is abnormally heated. There is known a temperature control device of this type of image forming apparatus that includes the safety circuit, such as a thermoswitch, that forcibly stops the power supply to the fixing heater, as well as a second safety circuit that maintains an off-state of the fixing heater upon detection of an abnormality of the CPU.